Broken Heart
by Horsemuon17
Summary: This is the sequel to Fatherly Advice. I haven't got an answer to the pm I send to the author of Fatherly Advice if I should do it or not but I don't think I can get a reply anytime soon.


Here's what I think should've happen in the last chapter starting in the middle. And I'm sorry that this doesn't fit in the story it was meant to but I guess I got a bit carried away and I know that it doesn't sound like something that Rick Riordan would write also, and this is the last thing i'll say, this is a sequel to Fatherly Advice.

* * *

I got to the sword-fighters arena and found that Luke had the same idea. His gym bag was plopped at the edge of the stage. He was working solo, whaling on battle dummies with a sword I'd never seen before. It must've been a regular steel blade, because he was slashing the dummies' heads right off, stabbing through their straw-stuffed guts. His orange counselor's shirt was dripping with sweat. His expression was so intense, his life might've really been in danger.

I watched, fascinated, as he disemboweled the whole row of dummies, hacking off limbs and basically reducing them to a pile of straw and armor.

They were only dummies, but I still couldn't help being awed by Luke's skill. The guy was an incredible fighter. It made me wonder, again, how he possibly could've failed at his quest. Then I remember the advice my father told me to do. No matter what, I was going to confess to him but the question was, How?

Finally, Luke saw me, and stopped mid-swing. "Percy."

"Um, sorry," I said, embarrassed. "I just—"

"It's okay," he said, lowering his sword. "Just doing some last-minute practice.""Those dummies won't be bothering anybody any more."

Luke shrugged. "We build new ones every summer."

Now that his sword wasn't swirling around, I could see something odd about it. The blade was two different types of metal—one edge bronze, the other steel.

Luke noticed me looking at it. "Oh, this? New toy. This is Backbiter."

"Backbiter?"

Luke turned the blade in the light so it glinted wickedly. "One side is celestial bronze. The other is tempered steel. Works on mortals and immortals both."

I thought about what Chiron had told me when I started my quest—that a hero should never harm mortals unless absolutely necessary.

"I didn't know they could make weapons like that."

"They probably can't," Luke agreed. "It's one of a kind."

He gave me a tiny smile, then slid the sword into its scabbard. "Listen, I was going to come looking for you. What do you say we go down to the woods one last time, look for something to fight?"

I don't know why I hesitated. This was my chance to confess to him but something in the back of my mind told me I shouldn't go. Maybe it was the fact that we were going to be alone.

"You think it's a good idea?" I asked. "I mean—"

"Aw, come on." He rummaged in his gym bag and pulled out a six-pack of Cokes. "Drinks are on me."

I stared at the Cokes, wondering where the heck he'd gotten them. There were no regular mortal sodas at the camp store. No way to smuggle them in unless you talked to a satyr, maybe.

Of course, the magic dinner goblets would fill with anything you want, but it just didn't taste the same as a real Coke, straight out of the can.

Sugar and caffeine. My willpower crumbled.

"Sure," I decided. "Why not?"

We walked down to the woods and kicked around for some kind of monster to fight, but it was too hot. All the monsters with any sense must've been taking siestas in their nice cool caves.

We found a shady spot by the creek where I'd broken Clarisse's spear during my first capture the flag game. We sat on a big rock, drank our Cokes, and watched the sunlight in the woods.

After a while Luke said, "You miss being on a quest?"

"With monsters attacking me every three feet? Are you kidding?"

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I miss it," I admitted. There was a moment of silence before I gather up the courage to say something.

"Luke?" I called out to him.

"Yeah?" He answered but I knew he wasn't paying attention and was deep in thought of something else.

"There is something I need to tell you." This caught his attention and he turn to look at me with interest. I felt my face heat up and I wanted more that anything that a monster just appeared out of the woods so that I can escape from telling him but I knew that was impossible.

"Luke, I-I-I love you!" I finally said and close my eyes to brace myself for the answer. But my curiosity got the better of me and I slowly open one eye. Luke was looking at me with a shocked expression in his face but that change when he saw me looking at him.

A shadow passed over his face before he said, "Percy,I'm sorry." and with that he snapped his fingers. A small fire burned a hole in the ground at my feet. Out crawled something glistening black, about the size of my hand. A scorpion. I started to go for my pen.

"I wouldn't," Luke cautioned. "Pit scorpions can jump up to fifteen feet. Its stinger can pierce right through your clothes. You'll be dead in sixty seconds."

"Luke, what—" Then it hit me.

_You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

"You," I said.

He stood calmly and brushed off his scorpion paid him no attention. It kept its beady black eyes on me, clamping its pincers as it crawled onto my shoe. Luke looked at me one last time and the face he made at me was really disturbing. The look that he gave me was a mixer of mad and sad. Then He slashed his sword in an arc and disappeared in a ripple of darkness.

* * *

Review this story and all my other stories. I'm curious to what others think about all my other stories. Thank you!


End file.
